Pieces of the Universe
by Kiera Snow
Summary: The Justice League has long been know for their power and protection of the Earth, but now new eyes turn to the team of heroes and sees a whole other prospect. Please keep in mind that none of this content is mine. The characters and most of the names belong to the writers, illustrators, and owners of the Justice League comics and tv show.


Hello. This is a revised version of the first chapter. If you have read it before feel free to read it again. I would also like to turn your attention to my profile page where I post monthly polls in order to figure what my readers want to see in future chapters. This is critical in my writing process.

But anyway, enjoy the story.

In the beginning of the Justice League, operations were small and the team had less complications it seemed, but now with so many members, it's hard to keep up with everyone. Even so Batman has noticed, something isn't right.

It started with some unannounced absences of the newer members. They would miss their shifts for surveillance in the monitor room, or wouldn't answer their com links. Newby mistakes, sure, but when it started happening repeatedly with a wide range of members, it became suspicious. At the moment the missing member is Green Arrow who hadn't answered his com link in a week. Batman decides to look for him, but not in costume.

"Hey, Bats!" Flash comes speeding down the hall stopping inches away. "J'onn wants to see you in the-"

"I'm busy," Batman replies, stepping around the man to continue toward the hanger.

"He said that it's important. Something to do with the new members."

Batman stops for a moment. "Fine," he says, impatience thick in his voice.

"Thanks, Bats," the speedster says before zipping away. Batman stands for a while before letting out a deep breath and turning away from the hanger. As he stalks toward the monitor room, Captian Atom tries to stop him.

"Hey Batman, J'onn is-"

"I know," he huffs before slipping around the hero and continuing down the hall.

J'onn is waiting patiently when the door slides open. Batman stalks in and stops allowing the door to close behind him.

"You noticed something about the members," he states.

"Yes," J'onn replies. "Normally I can find out where they are telepathically, but recently I have been unable to."

Batman's eyes narrow. "Are you sure?" he asks.

"I am certain. I cannot find them."

Batman turns toward the door.

"Where are you going?" J'onn asks.

"If members are disappearing," he says as the door opens in his wake. "I want to know where," Then he leaves, the door sliding closed behind him. The Martian stands alone pondering the same question: where are they?

Superman has been around the world and back, but now his shift in the watchtower is over. As he walks onto the teleportation pads, he wishes Stargirl good night. Then he is flashed over to Metropolis. He quickly changes into his alter ego, Clark, and exits the telephone booth. Taking a deep breath, he exhales, "It's good to be back." Then he starts on his way back home. The sky is orange in the fading light and Clark is exhausted from his duties.

When he reaches his apartment he showers, dresses, and catches up with the local news. Stock market is up, crime rate is down, and no one has escaped from prison yet. There is a news report regarding the Justice League saving people all over the world, and then Clark clicks the tv off. Rising he stretches and turns in for the night, nothing seeming out of the ordinary. As soon he is in bed, he turns out the lights and falls asleep. The world is at peace and it smells sweet.

Bruce Wayne knows lots of people, including the owner of Queen Industries. As Alfred pulls up to Oliver Queen's manor, Bruce notices the lights are out, all of them. He reaches for the door handle, but Alfred stops him.

"Master Bruce," he says. "while it is most likely the residence is empty, might I suggest you have these." He offers a briefcase to Bruce containing a couple batarangs and a handful of smoke and gas bombs. Bruce takes them and conceals them in various parts of his clothing.

"Thanks, Alfred," he replies and opens the car door.

The manor is indeed dark and looks uninhabited. The grass is tall, the windows not spotless, but something else is not quite right. His Batman brain whirring, Bruce walks up to the residence and rings the doorbell. After a few minuets, it is obvious no one is coming to answer the buzzing. Instead, Bruce kicks the door down. No alarms go off, no one comes running toward the sound. The home seems empty. The entry room is dusty and cobwebs have begun to form in the corners. The floors are dull, and yet the air smells sweet rather than musty. Bruce walks further into the seemingly abandoned estate.

" Oliver," he calls. "It's me, Bruce." He goes further, walking up a grand staircase. "Oliver?" he calls. The upstairs is just as dusty as the entry room and even darker. As Bruce progresses, he notices something that is stronger up here compared to downstairs. The sweet aroma that drifts through the air has becomes more pungent since his arrival. Bruce follows that smell toward what he thinks is Oliver's bedroom. When he opens the door the smell is overpowering. In an effort to filter the air, Bruce puts his elbow to his nose, but it is futile. Two creatures are standing over Oliver Queen in his bed and are becoming fuzzier as Bruce looks on. They speak to each other in a strange language and gesture toward the new comer casually. Bruce takes a few shaky steps forward before collapsing to his knees. Still speaking the odd language, one of them approaches and touches Bruce's head before he topples over and blacks out.

Wonder Woman has known J'onn for a long time, and never before had she seen him more agitated. He seems distracted to say the least and keeps staring off into space when procedures slow down. After watching this for half a hour she touches his shoulder.

"Are you ok, J'onn?"

He stops what he's doing and closes his eyes. "No," he finally says.

"What's wrong?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Not here," J'onn whispers and turns from his work. "Stargirl," he calls. "Take over."

"Ok, J'onn," she answers and moves to a better position in order to take charge.

J'onn leads Wonder Woman into the Hall of Justice and waits for the door to close before speaking. "Diana," he begins, worry clogging his voice. "Batman is missing."

Diana gasps. She had too had noticed some the members going missing, but she never would have thought Batman would disappear.

"I looked for Superman too, since he left recently..." he trails off. There is no need to finish, Diana understands.

"Both of them?" Diana whispers, fear washing over her. She turns away in disbelief. "Where do you think..." she murmurs, half to herself.

"I don't know," J'onn answers. "Batman was going to find out when he disappeared."

A thought crosses Wonder Woman's mind. "I'm going to find them," she says. J'onn looks back at her in shock and is met with a look of stubbornness and intent.

What he was going to say wouldn't have mattered. "Take Hawkgirl with you."

Wonder Woman nods and then leaves the room.

After a few moments, the Martian touches a com link in his ear. "John," the Martian says. "Meet me in the hanger."

Truthfully, Shayera has no idea where they're going. Diana said something about finding Superman, but other than that, no idea.

"Why are we trying to find Superman again?" She asks.

"Because he's gone missing. He won't answer his com link and J'onn can't sense him in Metropolis."

"Ok," Shayera says, more annoyed then ever. "So, he's not in Metropolis and off-duty."

"No," Diana says, stopping mid-flight. "It's not just Superman, Batman and Green Arrow are gone too."

"What?" Shayera asks. "Why haven't you alerted the rest of the league!"

"J'onn and I didn't want to cause a commotion or have the league members jump to conclusions."

"Oh, I see," Shayera yells at her. "I you didn't want us to know that maybe we're being picked off one by one! Bruce, Clark, and Green Arrow might already be dead!"

"Calm down, Shayera," Diana says, taking her by the shoulders. "I'm sure they're not dead. We both know Clark, he never gives up without a fight. And so far no one has been able to best him." At this Shayera begins to calm down the pain leaving her eyes. "And don't forget, Bruce. Between the two of them I'm sure they'll be fine."

Shayera pulls away, hugging herself and lands on a nearby roof. Diana follows at a distance landing several feet away.

"I'm sorry," she says softly. "I didn't mean to get so angry. I just..."

"It's ok," Diana replies coming closer to her friend. "We should have told everyone, but we don't know what the situation really is, and until we do, we can't do anything about it."

"I know." There is a pause and then Hawkgirl turns back to Diana a ferocity flooding her eyes. "Let's go."

In the upcoming chapter I will be writing from Green Arrow's perspective. I am wondering if anyone has read the Green Arrow comics. Since Green Arrow has always been seen as a side character in the Justice League cartoons, it is difficult to write his character. Any major characteristics I need to know about? Please tell me if any come to mind.


End file.
